


Kenma an Kuroo

by Robyn_McDowell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bond removal, Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heats, M/M, Nekoma, PSP, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pretty Setter Squad, Scent Marking, Short Story, Suspense, Tokyo (City), Trauma, beta, drops, mention of rape, middle blocker, omega - Freeform, omega drop, ruts, setter, spending the night, touch deprived kenma, touch starved, v-ball, video games - Freeform, vollyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_McDowell/pseuds/Robyn_McDowell
Summary: Let's say that Kenma and Kuroo weren't childhood best friends and instead, the met in high school AND that Kenma willingly PLAYS VOLLEYBALL (Kenma actually likes playing setter). I have never written a Kuroken before so I am excited how it will turn out. This will be a short and sweet story.WARNING!!!! There will be triggering things and I will not be putting warnings so if you get triggered easy please don't read. WARNING!!!Have an amazing morning/evening/nightEnjoy!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1 (Kenma)

It’s the first day and there are so many things that could go wrong. I am walking with my head down because knowing how many people are actually around me, makes me nervous and I give off pheromones I don’t like because it attracts attention to me that I don’t like. There was so much talking and yelling going around me that I couldn’t focus on anything and I ran into a wall. I looked up to find it was not a wall at all, but a person and not just any person, an alpha.

I instantly backed up not wanting to anger the alpha. “I’m sorry,” I said, only loud enough to be heard by him. Being an omega in today's time was very frowned upon and the alpha’s harmed some omega’s if they did something that they didn’t like. I turned my heel and walked away as fast as I could, not wanting to take any chances of getting hurt. “W-wait!” The alpha yelled and chased after me, which only caused me to run faster out of fear more than anything else. 

I found the closest bathroom and ran into a stall, closed the door and locked it. “I don’t want you to be scared of me,” The alpha said, in a calm tone. The alpha smelled of smoke and ashes. Is the alpha giving off calming pheromones? Was he actually trying to calm me down? “Just leave me alone and go away,” I said in a spiteful tone, hoping that would get rid of this alpha.

“Someone’s got a mouth on him doesn’t he?” The alpha asked in a sarcastic tone. “I told you to leave me alone!” I yelled, hoping to make him go away. “Look, I don’t want to hurt you okay? I know that there are alpha’s that are real dicks and stuff like that but unlike me, I try to keep omega’s safe. Please, would you let me introduce myself and we can take it from there. One step at a time,” The alpha said, and he actually sounded genuine, like he actually cares about my safety. I’ll give it one shot and if I don’t like it, I’m walking away.

I step out of the stall and take in the alpha. He has black hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed. He is tall and muscular and definitely intimidating. “I am Kuroo Tetsurou, second year, middle blocker,” Kuroo said, sounding confident. “ Kozume Kenma, first year, setter,” I said, still not meeting Kuroo’s eyes. “It’s nice to meet you Kozume,” Kuroo said, bowing to me. “Kenma please. And don’t bow to me,” I said, not bothering for the introduction.


	2. Chapter 2 (Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, don't hate me, but I am leaving off at some suspense and you guys are just going to have ti wait and see what the next chapter brings. I don't think that it was smart of me to be drinking coffee at 11 this morning because it has the oppisite affect on me. We just love ADHD don't we? I can say that it is not fun drinking something with cafine only to want to go to sleep when trying to stay awake.

Why didn’t he want me to bow to him and why didn’t he want me to call him Kozume? “O-okay,” I said and stood back up. I looked over Kenama and he seemed to be Japanese, he knew the language, and I am assuming he knows the culture as well, But he could be new here. “Why did you follow me into the bathroom?” Kenma asked, not meeting my eyes, or my face for any matter. “I-I wanted to make sure you were okay and that another alpha didn’t do something to you since you were letting out fear pheromones,” I said, looking down at Kenma. “O-okay. I should really get to class now,” Kenma said in a small voice, barely almost audible. “Let me walk you to your class,” I said and Kenma just walked past me, out of the bathroom. 

As soon as I walk out the bathroom, I see Kenma, but he isn’t by himself. There is a group of alpha’s surrounding him. “Ooo, lookie here. Awwe this omega is too cute for his own good. We should really do something about that. I’m guessing you are a first year, yeah?” The biggest alpha said to Kenma, not even bothering to be polite. “You could use some manners, you know, like bowing to your underclassman, showing them to their first class, ooo better yet, you should tell me your name,” Kenma said with a bite to his tongue. 

“Oh, someone has a mouth on them,” another alpha said this time. Kenma was giving off some pheromone that I couldn’t place the name to. In that instant, Kenma saw me and the look in his eyes almost made my knees buckle from under me. “That surprises you? Just because you are an alpha, doesn't mean that all omega’s will bow to your feet and submit to you because you are bigger, and in this case, a bit ugly for my taste,” Kenma said, this time looking into the alpha’s eyes, not batting an eyelash. It’s the confidence pheromone, that’s why I couldn’t name it. Not many omega’s are able to produce it surrounded by a big group of alpha’s.

I was about to start laughing, when I saw an arm get raised. He was going to smack Kenma. NO! Before the alpha’s hand meets Kenma’s body, I shoved through the group of alpha’s surrounding Kenma. “What’s going on here boys?” I ask, trying to diffuse the conversation. “Just about to give this omega a piece of my mind,” the alpha said with a cocky smile. Oh, this just won’t do. “And why is that?” I ask, waiting for his answer, knowing exactly what I was going to say right after.

I heard Kenma start to move behind me. I put my arm behind my back to signal to Kenma to stay still. There was silence behind me now. “An omega like him shouldn’t have a mouth like that and he shouldn’t be mean to his upperclassmen. No omega talks to me like that unless they want their face beat in. I am an alpha. Omega’s should submit and care for my needs when I ask and do as I say,” the alpha said and the others behind him nodded their heads in agreement. “Hmmmm… I suppose you are right…,” I say looking for a name. “Akio. Call me Akio,” the alpha said with pride.

“As I was saying, I suppose you are right Akio, that is as an alpha like you, deserves the world full of omega’s like that, but… I can’t seem to find any omega’s that would agree with you and I think I know why,” I said to the alpha, giving Kenma another signal that I was almost done. “Why do you think so?” Akio asked, falling right into this trap, that even as stupid as he is, he should’ve seen this one coming.

“Well, from all the things that I have seen omega’s do and say and how alpha’s, such as ourselves treat said omega’s, that they just don’t want to put up with your bullshit thinking that you have complete power over them. Look I get it, the world would be so much easier to live in if we got what we wanted, but look here buddy boy, that’s not how the world works. So if you don’t mind, I am going to take MY omega away from you. If I find out that you talked to him, no, if you even look at him, I will hunt you and your buddies down. Got that?” I tell them with the biggest smirk on my face. 

“Well then, I’ll take my omega and leave you guys be,” I said and turned towards Kenma. I knew that I left them shocked in their places, but could they at least get away from Kenma? I looked back at the group of alpha’s. “Move,” I growled and they scattered away. I turned back towards Kenma, only to find him looking at me with fear in his eyes. I reached towards Kenma, but he scattered back, hitting a wall.


	3. Chapter 3 (Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t get any closer,” Kruoo warned, voice hard. “It’s okay, Kenma and I go way back,” Chiko said with fake concern in his voice. “Do you know this person?” Yaku asked me softly, hand still running through my hair. “N-no, no, no, n-no, no, no, no, n-no,” I said, I kept on getting louder and faster the more his scent filled my nose. “Get away from him!” Kuroo said to Chiko, but he did not listen. “No. He is my omega. Mine!” Chiko yelled and his yell rang in my ears, echoing, not stopping. “Kuroo! You need to get him out of here. Kenma is going into distress and his scent is fading!” Yaku yelled at Kuroo, but it only sounded like a whisper to me with Chiko’s yells still echoing in my ears.

“Move,” Kuroo growled and like in Jr high, I had to get out of here. I got as far as possible as I could from Kuroo until I hit a wall. I was pretty sure that my eyes were laced with fear. Kuroo looked like he didn’t know what to do, so he thought that he should get closer to me and try to comfort me. Little did he know, that was a mistake because I started to shake. I could feel my body turn in on itself and I was in a ball, curled up, protecting myself as best as possible for any unknown threat.

I heard Kuroo try and talk to me, trying to get me to calm down so he could get close to me, but all I could hear were the labored breaths coming from my body. “Shit,” I heard Kuroo say, but I had no idea why he would say that. I watched as Kuroo pulled out his phone to call someone. “Yaku, I need you to get to the bathrooms in the third year building, fast. I think Kenma is starting to drop and I can’t get close enough to him to scent him or anything,” Kuroo said very fastly and full of worry. Kuroo nodded his head after a second and said “Okay” and hung up.

“Kenma, I’m not going to hurt you okay? I just want to make sure you won’t drop,” Kuroo said, sliding closer to me. As long as he didn’t touch me I won’t go into a panic attack. Kuroo was about to touch me when someone shouted, “Don’t touch him!” Kuroo looked up and backed away instantly. The person that shouted came close to me but not too close. “My name is Morisuke Yaku,” Yaku told me in a soft voice. He’s an omega, his scent is sweet, like toffee or caramel.

“May I?” Yaku asked softly, stretching his hand out to my face. I nodded my head, but as he reached his hand out, my body leaned away from his touch till my head was against the wall, with nowhere to go. “Are you sure?” Yaku asked just as lightly as the first time and I nodded my head once again. Yaku touched my cheek softly, not wanting to startle me. My eyes fluttered closed at the soft skin on skin contact that I hadn't had in years. 

Before I knew it, I started purring and I didn’t care about that right now. “He’s touch starved,” Yaku said sadly and removed his hand from my face. I whimpered from the sudden lack of touch and before I knew it, I felt tears running down my face. Yaku looked back at me, eyes full of sadness. “How long?” Yaku said looking back at me, searching my whole face. I didn’t even answer before my body started moving towards Yaku without my brain’s permission.

When my head got to Yaku’s lap, I rubbed his head with my head, needing the touch that I severely lacked. Yaku understood and ran his hand through my hair before he asked the question again, just as lightly, “How long have you been without touch?” It took me a minute before I could actually answer. “F-fi-five-” I was cut off by a big group of alphas walking by being oddly quiet, their scents filling my nose and one being all too familiar. 

I nuzzle closer to Yaku, hiding my face from view. I can feel one of the alphas staring at me, drilling holes into my back. I heard footsteps but they weren't fading, they were getting closer. Then his scent filled my nose. The smell of dirt after a rainstorm. 

“Don’t get any closer,” Kruoo warned, voice hard. “It’s okay, Kenma and I go way back,” Chiko said with fake concern in his voice. “Do you know this person?” Yaku asked me softly, hand still running through my hair. “N-no, no, no, n-no, no, no, no, n-no,” I said, I kept on getting louder and faster the more his scent filled my nose. “Get away from him!” Kuroo said to Chiko, but he did not listen. “No. He is my omega. Mine!” Chiko yelled and his yell rang in my ears, echoing, not stopping. “Kuroo! You need to get him out of here. Kenma is going into distress and his scent is fading!” Yaku yelled at Kuroo, but it only sounded like a whisper to me with Chiko’s yells still echoing in my ears.

“Kuroo! He’s gonna Drop!” Yaku said, pulling me to his body. My whole body is on Yaku’s with him scenting me, which I go into full panic mode because I didn’t agree to this. None of this. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. Just breathe okay? In and out. Deep breaths.” Yaku said softly in my ear, one hand holding my head to his scent gland, the other rubbing my back, trying to sooth me as best as he can.

Chiko is really strong. Stronger than most alphas are. I’ve had first hand experience with it. Yaku pulled out his phone and called someone. “Nobuyuki, I need help, there is a third year claiming he knows an omega that I have right now and that is close to dropping and Kuroo can’t get the other alpha away long enough for the other omega to calm down,” Yaku said very fast, not stuttering on a single word. There was a moment of silence before Yaku spoke again. “Third year building by the bathrooms as soon as you walk in.” Yaku said and hung up the phone. 

“Come on, let’s try to get out of here,” Yaku said and got into a standing position. Yaku was about to bend down and help me up as best as he could, but before he could reach me, he was thrown back. I lay there dazed until the scent of wet dirt filled my nose. Dominating pheromones were being released from Chiko and the omega in me told me to submit, and that’s what I did. There was breathing against my neck and I knew that I was going to be bonded forcefully. It was too much to handle. I heard yelling and my vision getting blurry, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know. I left some more suspense and most definitely angst for you guys to wonder where I am taking this. I know, I'm amazing. No need to remind me!


	4. Chapter 4 (Kuroo)

Chiko pushed me down and I think I sprained my wrist. Perfect timing. I watched as Chiko walked away from me and went to Kenma and Yaku. Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. I tried to get up but I couldn’t get up in time before Chiko grabbed Kenma up and was about to permanently mark Kenma as his, but before he could do that, Kenma went limp. Oh god, Kenma dropped. This is not good. All of a sudden, Nobuyuki was there and he threw Chiko off Kenma and Yaku caught him. “Go. Take care of him,” was all Nobuyuki said before he walked over to Chiko and picked him up by his shirt.

“We need to go. Now.” Yaku said, trying to stand up, but struggling because of Kenma’s dead weight. I bend down and pick Kenma up and we run to the office as fast as we can. I remember my father telling me that the longer an omega has dropped, the worse it is and if the omega doesn't wake up, they never will. I shuddered at the thought of Kenma never waking up again. I had only just met him, but he somehow altered my life in just 15 minutes.

We finally make it to the office and the assistant doesn't look up from what she is doing till we get close enough and she hears our heavy breathing. She looks terrified. “W-we have an o-omega that dropped,” I say, still out of breath from running halfway across the school. The assistant gives me a look of utter pity and understanding as she rushes to us and says, “Follow me.” and that is what they did. The assistant was saying something, but I wasn’t listening. All of my attention was on Kenma. His scent was gone, his body was limp and dead weight in my arms, face void of any emotion, and cold.

Suddenly we were in a room with a big and heavy door. I saw pillows, blankets, and a big bed. Yaku nodded to whatever the lady said as she walked out. “Go lay him down on the bed and lay with him,” Yaku said in a demanding voice. I did what he said, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. I lay down and put Kenma on my chest, face in my neck. No reaction. 

[The photo that I can't figure out how to put in here](https://pm1.narvii.com/6486/efb6140c6a0dd0810b4de9688dd5d9769fb7d0dd_hq.jpg)

I run my fingers through his hair to see if that helps because I remember my father telling me that omegas find it very comforting and soothing. Still nothing. I look over at Yaku for anything that could help me out. “Try scenting him?” Yaku questions, trying to help me out. I take my wrist and put it up to his neck, rubbing softly and smoothly. That got something. Kenma whimpered. I looked over at Yaku and he looked at me concerned. “Why did he whimper?” I asked Yaku, who just looked down. “He’s touch starved,” Yaku says quietly, not looking up to meet my eyes. “How long? How long has he been touch starved?” I ask, pressing for an answer I may not like the answer to. “All he said was 5 before Chiko grabbed him from me. He never finished how long,” Yaku said, finally meeting my eyes.

How long was it? 5 days? 5 weeks? 5 months? 5 years? Anything past 5 days was bad. Omegas need touch to even survive. Without it, they can become very sick and drop just from the lack of touch. I stop scenting him and continue to run my fingers through his hair, my other hand rubbing soothing circles on his cheek. Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up. Yaku said that he was going to go to the bathroom, but he hasn’t been back in 20 minutes.

I ran my fingers over Kenma’s neck ever so slightly, when I noticed a scare that was in the shape of a bite mark on his scent glands. Was he bonded to an alpha? No, that couldn’t be. If an omega were bonded to an alph, the mark would be much more pronounced and noticeable, plus he would have a mix of a different scent other than vanilla pudding. Did he get the bond removed? That is the most pain an omega could put themselves through, the removal could’ve killed Kenma.

Whoever bonded to Kenma, they either did it forcefully and Kenma would rather be dead than be bonded with them or they died, but even if they did die, the mark would be black, a sign of the death of their alpha. Kenma got it removed. I felt so bad that Kenma would play with death then be bonded to whoever it was. My alpha instincts were everywhere. My alpha didn’t know if he wanted to bond Kenma or to protect him from any alpha there ever was. I held Kenma tighter to me and he tensed up. “Kuroo…?” Kenma whimpered into my neck and grabbed onto my shirt and nuzzled deeper into my neck, going to my scent glands. I froze. Kenma woke from his drop and didn’t push me away, but got closer to me.


	5. Chapter 5 (Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I had to get it out sometime and I just finished it so enjoy!

Kuroo’s scent. He smelled of sage. Closer. I need to be closer. I got to his scent gland and just buried my nose in it. I whimpered when I couldn’t get any closer. “Kenma? What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, worried. “More. I need more,” I said, burrowing my face as much as I can. “More? More of what?” Kuroo asked, more confused than before.  
“Scent. Your scent,” I say but Kuroo still doesn't seem to understand. “Kenma, Yaku told me that you are touch starved but you weren't able to tell him for how long. How long have you been touch starved?” Kuroo asks and I have a feeling he won’t like the answer. “Five… five years,” I say quietly and feel myself get squeezed closer. Kuroo sighs and I feel him shake his head. “How? How could you manage that? 5 years? Kenma, what happened that made you do that to yourself?” Kuroo asked, just as quietly and gently as my answer.

“Before everything, Chiko and I were best friends since childhood and I had already presented as an omega. Soon after me, he presented as an alpha and he assumed that I felt the same way he felt towards me, which I did not. One day, my heat came unexpectedly and he was there with me and took me home- I told him to leave but he didn’t, instead he forced himself on top of me and because I was in heat, there wasn't anything I could do.

“Next thing I knew I was bonded to him and I couldn’t do anything. I hated needing him to be around me, touching me and taking care of me. I hated every second. So after a while of being bonded, I did research to see if it was even possible to remove a bond and of course there was but there were risks to it. Death being the highest and lowest risk there was, but I couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“I took my chances and did a lot of thinking and I realized I would rather be dead then have to be bonded with him any longer than I needed to be. I called the specialist and she told me everything and anything that could and would happen and asked if I still wanted to do it. And here I am, still alive and breathing.” I finished and found it a bit hard to breathe because Kuroo had tightened his grip on me. I feel myself crying and I can’t seem to make it stop.

Kuroo holds me and runs his fingers through my hair to try and sooth me, which actually makes me cry harder because it’s been so long since I have been touched. “Shhhhh. . . I’ve got you. You will never be touch starved again. Not as long as I am here, okay?” Kuroo said while rubbing circles on my back. I couldn’t say anything, not trusting my voice so I just nodded my head. “Kenma?” Kuroo whispers, still running his fingers through my hair and rubbing circles on my back. “Hm?” I hum, still not so trusting of my voice. “Why did you say that you needed more of my scent?” Kuroo asks and I can hear the grin on his face but I could care less about it all. “I don’t know. I feel like I can finally breathe when I smell it and the more I smell it, the more my body seems to relax. I just want to be consumed by it. Be drenched in the scent of sage,” I say, not even bothering to hold back anymore because all of this just feels right.


	6. !!!MAKE REQUESTS!!!

Guys, I am taking REQUESTS! Hit me with them! Make them weird, things you think will be hard for me to write, make them twisted and dark if that's what you please to do. Right now both boys are in a very good spot for many things to happen so there are plenty of options to choose from if YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ!!!! LMAO jk. But seriously, tell me what you guys want


End file.
